


Stay

by XRider



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Stay, klance, volton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: There is a lot of power in a word. Lance blind to the impact a simple word has to Keith. It's not a word Lance uses very selfishly but the few times he does it breaks Keith when he has to disobey.A small dabble that follows the relationship of the two boys from childhood to adulthood with all the little ups and downs.Originally found on my Instagram
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Keith never knew there was so much power in a word. That one little word would send shivers down his back and cause him to freeze no matter if it was screamed or whispered. 

But it only ever seemed to work coming from Lance. 

The first time Lance used the word on Keith they were only six. 

It was their first play date. Time was drawing to an end. They had been building spaceships with Lance’s Legos when Keith’s mom arrived to pick him up. It was dinner time. It was time to go. 

Lance locked his large blue eyes onto Keith. He blinked owlishly before patting Keith on the head. 

“No you stay.”

Then he turned to Krolia

“He stay for dinner. You can too.”

No one could deny those blue eyes. Especially with Mrs. McClain quick to agree with her son. 

So they stayed for dinner.

.................................... 

The next time they were ten. 

Rain had begun to scatter across the dry ground sending up puffs of dust as it hit. The boys were running back to Keith’s house squealing as the rain soon soaked them. The park was only a five minute walk but the rain was faster. 

When they came in, shaking the water off them like pups, Keith roamed the house calling for his mom. His dad was at work but his mom had been the one to suggest the park. She said she would make sandwiches for when they got back. The sandwiches laid ready on a plate besides a small note that simple read 'I’m sorry'. 

They didn’t understand. Not till Keith’s dad came home. Tears in his eyes as he knelt next to Keith explaining his mom wouldn’t be back. Not today. Not tomorrow. Maybe not ever. 

Keith slamming his door crying. Screaming at everyone to go away. Leave him alone. 

But Lance laid outside Keith’s bedroom door. Anytime Keith went to scream at him Lance simply shook his head. 

“No. I’ll stay.”

Three days Keith stayed locked in his room. Three days Lance laid outside it. When Keith finally opened the door it was only for Lance to join him in bed. Keith crying into his best friend so glad he never left. 

Lance would never leave him. He would stay

................................

It happened again when Keith was twelve. He was at the McClain’s when he got the news. Collapsing to the floor the breath zapped out of him. 

“He has to stay mama. I won’t let him go. He will stay. I make sure of it. I will take care of it.”

These words hardly reached Keith from past Lance’s bedroom door. Keith clutching a pillow he had been screaming in the past hour. He had kicked Lance out again. He needed time. 

There was Lance again. Ever loyal outside the door ready for him when he was needed. 

And Keith needed him desperately

A few days later Lance made sure never to let go of Keith’s hand. Not once. He stood beside his best friend as they watched the piles of dirt hit the casket. Keith officially an orphan. 

Keith couldn’t move though. Not for awhile. He was frozen to the spot watching as they covered his father. Eventually collapsing in a heap on the spot. His breath ragged again as Lance wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“I’ll stay ok. I’m here. It’s ok.”

Keith got lucky and was quickly adopted by a pair of teachers who knew him and the situation. He got to stay near Lance. He got to live with his favorite teacher, Shiro, and his husband Adam. 

He remained closed off however as expected. Letting his mind haunt his dreams. He would scream throughout the night waking Shiro and Adam. No one was sure the best way to handle it. Not even Keith knew. 

But Lance did

No matter the time all Keith had to do was call and Lance would answer. 

“You want me there or here?” Was always the first response no matter how grumbled

When Keith asked him to come Lance would talk to him on the phone till he got there. Often times walking the neighborhood half asleep. He would show up to Keith’s room crawling under the covers to join Keith. 

“It’s ok. I’m here to stay.”

When Keith told him to remain home Lance would begin to ramble. Whatever thoughts that entered his brain would fall out his mouth to distract Keith. To settle him back to sleep. 

“I’ll stay on the line till you sleep.”

And he always did

.........................................

Lance however never used the power of that word on Keith for his own selfish ways. 

Not until he was fifteen

At least… Lance thought it was selfish of him. Demanding and begging Keith at 2am after calling Keith in tears. Keith showing up in the middle of a downpour to a severely distressed Lance who had been cracking under stress for months and finally snapped. 

“Keith please you don’t understand. You have to stay friends with me. Please please Keith I can’t do this alone. I need you ok. You have to stay with me. I just… I can’t I can’t… please.”

A new wave of sobs escaped from Lance’s soul as he collapsed against Keith. Thinking about what Shiro and Adam has told him. Thinking of how the new girl, Romelle, had been outcasted at her old school when she was publicly outed. Thinking of his religious family fearing that they would disown him and kick him out. 

They went down the next morning, Keith keeping a hand on Lance as he admitted to his family that he was bisexual. He admitted the fears that had been drowning him for the past several months. 

But no one was mad and just as Lance asked… they stayed with him. They accepted him. Just as they accepted Keith eight months later when he sheepishly admitted to Lance during movie night that he was gay. 

Lance was sixteen when he asked Keith again. 

Lance was dribbling the soccer ball down the field on a tough away game. They had been playing a bit mean. The rival team sneaking hits and scratching each other as they collided for the ball. 

Lance had just passed the ball forward to his teammate farther down when he felt a cleat strike out to the side of his knee. Pain spread like a hot wave and he could hear the pop in the base of his skull. He landed on the ground quickly attempting to cradle his leg unable to move. 

Whistles blew and the crowd was in an uproar as the ref pulled a red card on the player who had kicked Lance. Lance was just focusing on trying to breath. The pain so great his vision went black but he was still conscious and could hear his coach and teammates come to his aid. 

Something was broken or torn. There was no doubt. They carefully carried him off the field where he was met by his family and Keith. He could hear talk over him if it would be better to call an ambulance or to drive him themselves. His vision slowly ebbing back he could see Keith kneeling besides him face white as he stared at Lance’s mangled knee. 

Lance weakly grabbed for Keith’s hand squeezing it lightly. Keith’s eyes flicked up to Lance’s face squeezing back. 

“Stay. Stay with me. Please.”

Keith nodded squeezing back again. 

And Keith remained never letting go of Lance’s hand. Lance using Keith’s lap as a pillow for the car ride to the hospital. He had to fight the nurses a bit to stay with him in the er. Lance helped that a bit panicking the moment they tried to separate them. So they let them be while waiting for results. 

They did have to split as they carted him up for surgery but Keith was already back holding his hand when Lance finally woke up. Keith the one explaining the damage done and what they did in surgery as the rest of the McClains were asleep in various angles across the room. 

His soccer career would have to wait till next year. He was stuck watching on the bench for the rest of the season. Leg heavily wrapped and hobbling along on crutches. Keith there however keeping his spirits up getting him to focus on the next year. 

Lance avenged himself the following year leading a 5-0 blowout on the team who put him out last year. 

It wouldn’t be their last visit to the emergency room either. 

Lance was only days away from being eighteen when it happened. He said he never remembered much of what happened. He heard the crunching of metal and shattering of glass as his car began to flip several times down the hill.

Both him and the guy in the other car were out cold by the time their cars came to a stop. Bystanders rushing to their aid having difficulty undoing the seat belts as the pair hung upside down in their cars. That wasn’t the only issue though. Lance’s car began to smoke and soon a small fire was started and spreading quick. 

Shouts of panic began as finally the first cop arrived to join the fray. It took several people to pull him out but not without several people getting burned in the process. Lance taking the worst of it along his back. 

The McClains called Keith the moment they got the call. They all sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to return with an update. Keith on the verge of being sick while he and Veronica leaned against each other waiting. 

When they finally filed in Lance was already awake a bit too happy with all the pain meds in his system. 

“You idiot. We could have lost you,” Keith growled from one side of him as his mother took the other hand

“Nah Keefy. I told you I’ll stay. I promised. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Lance giggles squeezing Keith’s hand

It was a long recovery but Keith never strayed from Lance’s side. 

At least… not yet

........................................................

You see Lance always had an idea of what he wanted to do with his life. Sorta. It changed from time to time but he always knew he was college bound. On scholarship to top. Keith was always a bit lost. He always struggled thinking of the future when his use to be so unsure. 

So he didn’t exactly tell Shiro and Adam his plans. He definitely didn’t tell Lance. Eventually though… he had too. 

“You did WHAT!”

Lance half screamed as he slowly sank onto Keith’s bed shaking. Graduation only days away. Keith was scheduled to leave just a week after. He only just now could mention it. He only just gained the courage to tell Shiro and Adam last week. Telling Lance though… he knew he would never be ready. 

But he couldn’t exactly leave without warning. 

“I leave for basic in a bit over a week,” Keith muttered unable to look Lance in the eye

“You joined… you… Keith,” Lance trying to trace down his thoughts but his mind was fading quickly 

“How long have you known?”

“I only found out when I leave recently.”

“No… how long have you known… that this is your plan? That you were leaving us to get shot at overseas? Keith.. I,” Lance buried his head in his hands trying to steady himself

“Lance…” Keith tried placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder but Lance shook his head

“No you don’t get to Lance me right now. Keith… you were suppose to stay. You are my best friend. What am I… Keith I can’t… I can’t lose you.”

“And you are not going to,” Keith said firmly squeezing Lance’s shoulder

“I will be back Lance. You aren’t going to lose me. There are visiting days too and such. Plus there is a chance I may never even be deployed.”

Keith wanted to say more. His feelings he kept bottled were dangling at the edge but that shouldn’t be something to drop before he leaves. He didn’t want to put that on Lance. 

Lance felt selfish as tears began to crowd his eyes. Still shaking at the idea of losing Keith. Not to mention the fact he had lied and strung him along. Every time Lance mentioned a college Keith would counter with a smaller one nearby he had been ‘looking at’. He had thought he would still have Keith by his side through college… through life. 

Now everything felt unsure. He was terrified for Keith. He was terrified for their future. He had hoped for a future… sure neither of them had said anything but… it had always felt like there was potential. 

He just… waited…

Waited too long 

“Besides,” Keith mumbled face turning red, “I will always be here,” Keith poked just over Lance’s heart

Lance broke into a broken giggle

“That’s cheesy.”

“Well you like cheesy don’t you,” Keith feeling a bit of amusement flow through him

Lance tucked himself under Keith’s chin wrapping his arms around him. Keith didn’t hesitate returning Lance’s hug. 

“I just want you to stay… with me,” Lance mumbled into Keith

“I’ll come back. I promise. Then you will be stuck with me. Got it?”

“Promise?”

“I promise Lance.”

.................................................

Goodbyes quickly became Keith’s least favorite thing. The first one was tough. His family hugging him tightly passing on words of encouragement and promising to write. Then there was Lance clearly doing his best to not let the tears slip down his cheeks. 

But there was only so much he could do to stop them. 

Keith hummed slightly accepting Lance’s hug. He could sense the rest of the group slowly back off giving them space. Even though none of them had said anything they weren’t stupid. They knew the idiots loved each other but never acted on it. 

“I’ll see you before you know it. We do get days to visit. Plus there are open weekends from time to time for you.”

“It’s not the same,” Lance muttered into Keith’s neck 

Keith hummed again tightening his hug. His body feeling the familiar heated tangling of vines that often spread through him holding Lance this close. 

“Guess it’s a bit late to ask you to stay huh?” Lance gave a slightly wet chuckle

Keith felt his strength collapse at that word. His mind whirling around trying to think of how he could go back home with Lance but Lance squeezed his hand bringing him back. When did Lance grab his hand?

“Hey… stop that. I can see your brain going. It will be ok… you just gotta promise you will come back ok?”

Keith gave a weak smile and nodded. 

“I promise.”

Lance nodded staring hard at Keith cheek. His mind working overtime trying to decide the proper move. He knew what his heart was saying… but was it the wrong time… had he waited too long?

“Lance?” Keith called him back to attention 

Lance blinked slightly collecting his thoughts. His mind made up. He let his eyes flutter slightly pushing up on his toes for that extra inch placing a quick kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth. A blazing heat quickly stemming from the kiss spread itself across their faces. 

Lance sheepishly looked at his feet slowly backing away. 

“I’m holding you to that promise ok?”

Keith simply nodded dumbly. 

...............................

The benefit of the goodbyes soon became Lance’s quick kisses. Always quick, in private, and the same spot every time. Didn’t matter if it was a day visit or a full week each goodbye was soon the same. 

And with each quick kiss Lance gained more and more confidence with it. Letting them linger a half second longer or by letting their noses or lips properly brush before settling to his normal spot just at the edge of Keith’s lips. 

Lance also wrote daily. Keith told him he didn’t have to. That once a week was fine. Lance however never missed a single day. It was his way of coping. He never mentioned to Keith the nights at 3am breaking into his house to lay in his bed so he could grab an hour of sleep. He also didn’t mention the fact Keith’s wardrobe seemed to be mysteriously shrinking. 

No Lance left out anything he thought would make Keith sad. He let Keith know he missed him… just not so much that he had lost weight and sleep over it. He let him know how the others were doing but not that they were miserable without him. 

Soon though school helped fill Lance’s mind. College being a challenge that needed attention. Didn’t stop Keith from popping in his mind. Heck Keith had settled in Lance’s brain making himself home there since they were kids. There was no getting rid of him. 

Anytime he got lucky enough to get a call from Keith he would run out of class just to answer. He didn’t care. His best friend was everything to him and he never wanted to miss a moment. 

Keith had made a promise anyway… that he would come back. 

Still… it didn’t hurt Lance any less when Keith notified him that he was graduating and moving on to a different location that he couldn’t release for security reasons. It made the situation a bit more real… 

The worst part was… Lance couldn’t give a proper goodbye for this round. 

........................................................

Despite how much Keith missed Lance and the rest of his friends and family, Keith actually really enjoyed his work. 

Once he had finished AIT and they gave him his next location his stomach dropped. It was in this time he had let Lance know he would be leaving but couldn’t say where. 

But he knew Lance would write and so would he. When able to maybe sneak a phone call or two. It settled him a bit looking forward to what Lance would ramble about. Silently counting the days till he could go back to him. 

His first deployment was six months. Most of his activities were spent clearing out an old war zone. Making sure the ties between the people and remaining forces were stable. 

There were stressful weeks were it felt the fighting may return to the area but there were good times too. As much as he claimed to dislike children a few had grown rather attached to him that lived nearby. Requesting to play ball as often as possible. 

It was secretly his favorite memory of that time. One he played out in his mind during the hard days. One he wanted to tell Lance all about as soon as he got home. Kicking the makeshift soccer ball around in the dirt roads of the town. Something so trivial and yet so peaceful. 

Keith savored his 2 weeks back home. He spent the first week with Shiro, Adam, and the remaining McClains. Catching up on the news going around his hometown. 

The following week he snuck off to Lance’s college to surprise him. He had been giddy about the idea of surprising him. He wanted to see those blue eyes light up and the tanned face heat up with joy. He wanted to feel the boa like hug from his favorite person. 

With a little help from the others Lance was lured outside of his dorm at a weird hour only to be met by Keith holding his mama’s cooking. 

Lance will claim he didn’t cry… but that would be a lie. 

Lance sneaking Keith into his dorm where they caught up on life desperate for every detail. Though once in front of Lance, Keith seemed to have forgotten everything. He was lost. 

Every small detail on Lance’s face demanded to be imprinted in his mind. The way his tongue occasionally clicked against his teeth or would roll a sloppy R. How much his freckles seemed to stand out across his nose. The easy way his chest rose and fell with each relaxed breath. 

Keith was lost in it. He knew he had missed Lance but now that he was there… he just… couldn’t resist. 

And he was sick of waiting anyway

He cut Lance’s rambling off with a simple stroke of his hand across Lance’s cheekbone. The skin heating at the touch. Lance blinked freezing mid word distracted by the touch. 

Keith lightly cupping Lance’s chin using his thumb to brush against Lance’s soft lips. He felt Lance suck in a sharp breath at the touch. His lids drifting with it. Keith couldn’t fight off the biting feeling inside him any longer. All the nights as teens he thought of it while in his bed alone. Those long months away craving simply glance of those electric blue eyes. 

He wanted to ask for permission. He meant to at least. But his brain had already shorted. His mouth already hovering too close. 

But honestly he wasn’t the one who closed the final distance. Lance sneaking a hand behind Keith’s neck drawing him closer and closer savoring every taste of breath he could steal. Keith’s hands anchoring him to Lance’s waist. 

Too many years spent on edge. Too many missed opportunities. Finally. Finally Keith found himself kissing Lance in such a soft desperate way that he didn’t know was physically possible. 

But it was finally real

When they parted they didn’t stray. Lance tucking his nose near Keith’s jaw placing a small kiss right over his pulse causing it to spike even more. Keith letting his hands wander back to Lance’s face. Tracing every detail he could. 

“Stay. Tonight. Please.”

Lance’s words scattered across Keith’s neck. That word ringing straight through Keith automatically cementing him in place. 

“Anything for you.”

..................................................

They spent some time in bliss. 

Keith living at a local base for the time doing as needed. Days off often included stealing soft kisses and the occasional drifting hand but never farther. They were still hesitant with each other. Not wanting to ruin a good thing. Not wanting to ruin a friendship. 

“This is stupid,” Lance muttered staring at his homework ready to chuck it out the window

Keith chuckled pushing his eggs around lazily watching Lance’s struggle. It was a present day outside but Lance had finals just around the corner and Keith needed to talk to Lance. 

His heart ached with the thought of the upcoming conversation. He didn’t want to say goodbye again. Not when they only started to tease the possibility. Lightly lifting the veil to the potential of what they could be. 

Lance grumbled again snapping the book closed digging into his waffle. Keith bumping his knee against Lance’s drawing his attention. A slight blush spreading across Lance’s face but he returned the pressure pressing his knee to Keith’s. 

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Keith checking his watch knowing he would meet with Shiro and Adam in the afternoon to talk to them too. Which is why he had offered to take Lance out for breakfast. Now regretting his decision realizing he would have to send Lance home with the news.

He should have just done it at the dorm. 

Maybe he was just hoping Lance would yell at him in public. 

“You are thinking too much again,” Lance said sliding his heel along Keith’s calf

It was Keith’s turn to blush as he looked down at his plate. He chewed his lip slightly letting his eyes dart back up to a frowning Lance. Lance reading Keith’s body all too well. 

Lance was quick to pay and tip the waitress once they finished and dragged Keith into his car. 

But Lance didn’t start the car only turned to face Keith in the passenger seat. Keith staring out the window still silent turning the words around in his brain. 

“You have to leave again don’t you.”

Lance’s voice thick enough to pull Keith’s attention. 

Keith was never good at reading people but he could read Lance a mile away. There was a slight panic and sadness that seemed to gather like storm in those blue eyes. Keith reaching quickly to squeeze Lance’s hand. The tears already building teasing to fall. 

Lance push Keith back as far as he could to the door moving over to drape a leg over Keith’s and let the other settle besides him. He leaned his head on the crook of Keith’s neck with a shuddering breath. Keith adjusting time put an arm around Lance tucking him closer to his side.

“Are we ever going to put a name on this?” Lance finally broke through squeezing Keith’s hand

“I just don’t want to hurt you. I fear I might do that eventually,” Keith whispered 

“You know you are stuck with me right? No matter what.”

Keith chuckled squeezing Lance closer ducking slightly to plant a kiss to his forehead. 

“We can name it… if you want.”

Lance hummed keeping quiet for a bit. He traced his thumb along the ridges of Keith’s hand thinking of how badly he just wanted to take Keith back to his dorm and hide him from the world. 

Lance pulled back reaching up to pull Keith’s face toward him. Quickly brushing away a stray tear Lance cupped Keith’s face as he brought him down for a long promising kiss. 

He tried to put what he couldn’t say in it. All his words and feelings that hid themselves in his heart. Lance poured them out into that kiss praying that Keith would understand it someday.

“I wish you could stay,” Lance muttered once they parted 

Keith buried himself into Lance savoring the smell around him. 

“One day Lance. I promise I won’t have to leave you.”

Lance hummed stroking Keith’s hair as they remained wrapped around each other in the passenger seat of Lance’s car. 

“At least this time you are coming home to your boyfriend not your best friend,” Lance whispered his face quickly ablaze at the word

Keith moves back taking Lance’s face between his hand brushing his nose against Lance’s watching as Lance’s face pinked again and his lips part slightly. Lance’s hands grasping at Keith’s hips. 

“You will always be my best friend Lance. Having you as my boyfriend is a bonus really. Best bonus I could ask for,” Keith dipped down to capture the small whine escaping Lance’s lips 

One day his best friend would become his husband and Keith tried to share that in his kiss. One day he wouldn’t leave Lance. 

One day he will stay 

.................................................

It was a tough year on Keith mentally. This round changed him. He could feel it deep in his bones. He saw more death and destruction. Hope scattered. He dreamed of endless blue eyes and sun kissed skin. 

Messages from Lance were more scattered. Not due to Lance by any means but due to where they were fighting. This round wasn’t a peace trip. No. They were on the brink of war according to the media. What the media didn’t understand was war was already here. 

There was already a plan in place. Twelve long months before he could reunite with Lance. Then he would get a six month break only to go back for a minimum of nine months. Potentially longer. 

So Keith kept clinging to the dreams of Lance. 

His laugh. His lips. His hair. His touch. 

He tried not to let the screams and darkness of his fears invade his dreams. 

But it was impossible. 

Keith returned to Lance quiet. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to see the others. Instead after a brief visit with Shiro and Adam Keith hid in Lance’s new apartment for the better half of a month. 

Lance waking him up from night terrors. Fetching him water and simply holding him waiting for his heart to settle. Placing small kisses on his temple and letting his fingers draw patterns trying to ground him. 

It took time and much convincing on Lance’s part for Keith to talk to others about what was going on. Weekly sessions with other soldiers seemed to help. Three months in Keith was starting to be Keith again. Lance never felt so much relief in his life watching Keith come back to life. 

The first night Lance came home to find Keith cooking dinner while humming to music he was a mess of tears. Keith had no clue what was wrong and panicked thinking he did something wrong. Instead Lance just pressed a quick kiss on the corner Keith’s mouth and began to set the table. 

And that became life for awhile 

Lance occasionally bringing home small surprises to Keith. Like a flower or a pastry from the bakery on campus. Keith typically kept with Lance as much as he could get away with. Occasionally helping Shiro out back home but he was always quick to return to Lance. 

Keith eventually had to go back to base full time but Lance’s heart was so much lighter knowing he was here. He was safe. 

Till a week before Christmas Keith showed back up on Lance’s doorstep with that look in his eye. Lance almost crumpled into a heap on the floor with that look. 

“No,” he whispered as Keith fully came through the door

Lance’s mind swirling dangerously. So many things churning. 

“Keith… can’t you… but… please.”

Keith winced at how broken Lance’s words sounded. He understood what Lance meant… but he wanted to go and he had passed all the evaluations. So he was set to leave again. 

Keith simply held his hand out to Lance hoping to draw him in close. Lance shook his head wrapping his arms around himself sliding down against the door. 

“No please Keith. Stay stay I’m begging you. Not again.”

“Lance…” Keith crouched down besides Lance 

“No Keith. I need you to stay here. Stay with me. Stay home. Stay please.”

“I will be back Lance I promise. You know that. I will always come back to you.”

“But why can’t you just stay with me? Keith… I lo-“

Lance quickly shut himself up pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees. His breathing ragged and face hot. He aggressively chewed the inside of his cheek trying to recover his words. 

The thing was… he and Keith had been taking their relationship agonizingly slow. He was trying to be patient but he just wanted to love Keith. He wanted to show Keith how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him. But…

Keith was struggling to breath with the amount of times Lance begged him to stay. The word from Lance always killed him. Especially when he couldn’t obey. 

“Lance… I swear on it. I’ll be back. I promise. But I have to take care of these. If I could just say no and be here with you forever I would but… I can’t. Not yet.”

Lance stood shaking. Anger rising. He couldn’t help it. He just wanted Keith here. He wanted him safe. 

“Then leave. Go Keith. If you can’t stay here then go.”

Keith stood shocked at the words flowing out of Lance’s mouth. His heart pained feeling his fingers and legs go numb at the words. Each step felt like the floor was going to crack under him. 

He stood directly in front of Lance placing a small kiss on Lance’s forehead

“I will always love you Lance. I will always come back to you.” 

And Keith left with the door’s snick echoing around Lance. 

Lance felt guilty immediately but it took him a solid three weeks before he showed up drunk and crying on Shiro’s couch. 

But by that point Keith had already gone. 

Shiro doing his best to console the boy. Promising him Keith would return to him even if he had yelled at him. It didn’t ease Lance however instead just new waves of tears ripped through him as he remained curled into one of Keith’s old blankets. 

Lance was also overwhelmingly embarrassed about the situation the next morning and quickly snuck back to his apartment to hide his shame. 

It took him another two weeks to finally write to Keith. The paper littered with tears by the end of it as he begged for forgiveness explaining that he was an idiot. He poured every ounce of his heart into it. Why he was afraid to push Keith, why he was afraid to say he loved him, why he was afraid of him leaving… all of it there for Keith to read. 

Keith never wanted to leave Lance though. That was never the intention. There was just something in his gut that told him he needed to do this. For himself or for others he wasn’t sure but it taunted him and persisted. So when Keith finally got Lance’s letter he struggled holding back his tears. 

Lance pouring his soul into explaining his love for Keith onto a slightly tattered letter. Explaining he had loved him since they were children. What future he hoped for them. How he never dreamed there would be a day he would wake up without him and yet now he’s been doing it for years. How he felt like he couldn’t breath because of it. 

So Lance almost collapsed when he read the response he got from Keith one afternoon. His hands shaking. 

"I have always loved you and I will till my last breath. I forgave you before I even walked out the door. I swear on my life Lance. I am coming home to you. We will have a happy ending I will never leave you. Ever. I promise to explain why I need to be here once I’m home. It’s hard to explain but it’s ingrained in me… that I have to be here. There is a reason and hopefully it will make us stronger in the end my love.

I love you

Love, Keith

P.S … you should be getting a new friend soon"

Lance ignored the confusing ending for the moment as eyes focused on the way Keith’s sloppy letters curled so elegantly into those three words. 

Lance grabbed the letter rushing out the door before he could change his mind. It was a total Keith move for sure. Maybe that’s why he rushed into it without thinking. Maybe that… or his love was just too much to hold inside him in that moment. 

But soon Keith’s sloppy three words were no longer curled just on the paper but onto his own skin in black ink. A permanent remind till his last breath that Keith loved him. 

No matter what happened he would always have a piece of Keith Stay with him forever. 

Now to decode that P.S...

......................................................

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle as James got pounced on the moment he entered the tent. 

“I’m going to miss this mangy mutt once we get the final work finished to send him home,” James said scratching the dog’s ear

“I just hope Lance doesn’t kill me when he realizes what I’m sending him.”

James scoffed tossing a bag toward Keith. Keith perked an eyebrow looking inside. Inside was a very basic items they had been low on and a letter. Lance’s handwriting obviously staring at him. The stupid smile appeared across his face before he could stop it. 

“You are so in love it’s disgusting,” James rolled his eyes but moved to squeeze Keith’s shoulder, “I’m glad you two are working things out.”

Keith quickly opened the letter stroking the handwriting as he went. He never regretted his decision to join the army. He really enjoyed it actually. The only downside was being away from Lance like this. 

Only able to love each other through ink sprinkled across paper. That was subject to change though. He couldn’t wait. He wanted the chance to show Lance how much he loved him. How desperately he needed him. 

Keith reached for a paper and pen. His reply smoothing over the paper. Occasionally slipping a small smile thinking of Lance’s face reading it. Annoyed about the lack of details on his new friend. 

“You are going to love him Kosmo. I promise I’ll join you when I’m done here but till then you gotta take care of Lance while you are there ok? He will take care of you. Promise,” Keith muttered patting the dog’s head sealing the letter

It took some more string pulling but eventually Kosmo was headed back to the states. Lance got a quick alert that he needed to be at a said airport and a said time. He would have been lying if for a bit he thought it was Keith coming home early. 

His heart slightly panicking at the thought. His mind kept fluttering to the fact he was coming home early and not for a good reason. Curiosity flooded him when they finally brought him back to collect a crate. 

His jaw dropped once he realized Keith had done. The large dog already wagging his tail heavily against the crate at the sight of Lance. Attached to a makeshift collar they had made back at camp was a note. 

His name is Kosmo. Take care of him till I get back. 

Love you Lance 

Love, Keith

Lance’s response to Keith was much shorter than any letter he had written to Keith. 

I hate you

Love, Lance

There was a small picture of Lance taking a selfie of him and Kosmo tucked between the folds of the paper and Keith felt his heart soar. He couldn’t wait to return to the pair. To see how they bonded while he was gone. He couldn’t wait for the warm Sunday mornings in bed attempting to rise for a morning walk but both Kosmo and Lance and wrapped to heavily in their blankets to be bothered. 

He couldn’t wait for his future with Lance. 

And he was about to get his wish sooner than he thought. 

......................................................................

Shiro was the one who got the call. Keith begged for him not to tell Lance. Said he wanted to do it in person. Shiro wanted to at least warn Lance but Keith wouldn’t have it. Claimed it would be a nice surprise for him to be back permanently. 

So Shiro held his tongue and waited. 

It was the day after Christmas and Lance was still in town for the holidays visiting his family. The perfect set up for Keith. 

Kosmo started barking before Keith even knocked. His whole butt wiggling with the speed of his tail. Lance already in motion thinking Kosmo just needed to be let out for a spell. 

He hardly opened the door before Kosmo launches himself at Keith. Whining trying to lick ever possible angle he could reach. 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice held such relief but suddenly paused as he realized what he was seeing

Keith was back… early. He was supposed to be gone for almost two years. Instead there he was left arm heavily wrapped from his wrist to his elbow being cradled by a sling. He seemed to walk a bit stiff as well. 

His face however held the biggest smile in it as he finally stood to hug Lance. Kosmo still whining between his legs. The scar from his first year still slightly pink near his jaw. 

“What happened? Are you ok? Keith…”

Lance cupped Keith’s face frantically searching his eyes. Keith’s cosmic eyes however held just bliss as he stared back at Lance. 

“I’m fine. Bit of an accident. Broke the arm and have some burns that are healing on my legs but I’m ok.”

Lance whines mimics Kosmo dipping his forehead to rest against Keith’s. 

“Healing? How long Keith? You could have told me!”

“I wanted to surprise you for Christmas. They let me out yesterday afternoon. I’m home Lance. I’m home for good.”

Lance drew back a weird look in his eye

“You are here to stay? You… you won’t leave again?”

Keith shook his head a small smile edging across his face. 

Lance made another noise before quickly dipping down again desperate for a kiss. Keith sighed with relief as he eagerly kissed back. Melting into the sweetness of Lance. 

He was back. 

And he was here to stay.

Calls for Keith could be heard behind Lance from the rest of the McClain family. Careful hugs given and they quickly whisked him inside for feed him a proper meal. Lance never leaving Keith side. Typically stealing hold of his good hand but occasionally resting it on his elbow or shoulder. 

As the sky darkened they headed back to Shiro and Adam’s house where Keith was staying. Keith admitted he considered coming over Christmas night when he first got in but didn’t want to wake the younger cousin that would be scattered across the living room in piles of blankets. Lance scoffed squeezing Keith’s hand placing a quick kiss on his cheek as they entered. 

Kosmo bounding over time Adam almost knocking his hot chocolate from his hand onto the couch. The dog laying on top of him flashing his belly in the air to be scratched. 

“This dog is the biggest dork I’ve ever met,” Adam muttered scratching Kosmo till his leg bounced

Lance and Kosmo despite the hour drive were regular visitors. Shiro and Adam always enjoyed the visits despite their fake complaints about Kosmo shedding everywhere. 

Keith’s leg began bouncing about half an hour in. His eyes occasionally wandering from Lance to the staircase. Shiro was the one who picked on it and casually reminded Keith he had something to show Lance upstairs. A complete lie but Keith jumped at the opportunity to hide Lance away in his room.

The moment Keith closed the door his arm was around Lance’s neck drawing him close swooping in for a kiss. Lance letting his hand wander to Keith’s face deepened the kiss eager to taste Keith again. 

“What did you need to show me?” Lance eventually panted when coming up for air

Keith shook his head, “Nothing I just wanted alone time with you. I’ve missed you too damn much Lance.”

Lance’s lashes drifted as a coy smile played across his lips. 

“I’ve missed you too Keith… Keith… I meant it before… in the letter. I love you.”

Keith’s heart soared as the words dripped from Lance’s lips. 

“I love you too Lance.”

Lance made another sound as he leaned back in to savor another kiss. 

.................................................

“I still want to say sorry,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear

Keith had been making small movements to take a shower but Lance’s stupid sea eyes reeled him in and he that’s how he ended up curled into Lance’s side. 

Lance’s hand tracing patterns all along Keith’s spine send waves of heat crashing through him. The beating in Lance’s chest was the most satisfying sound Keith had ever heard and he really didn’t want to move positions knowing he wouldn’t hear it without keeping his head on his chest. 

“We already talked about this in the letters Lance. You never needed to apologize. I never realized that I never gave you a reason for leaving. I’m not going anywhere now. I’m here.”

Keith tilted his head up to catch Lance’s gaze. A frown still sitting on his face. Keith leaning in to kiss Lance’s nose before settling back in his spot. 

“I should probably head back soon,” Lance whispered stroking just above Keith’s cast

It was Keith’s turn to frown. He sat up slightly hovering above Lance. Using his good hand he threaded his fingers through Lance’s pressing the hand carefully above Lance’s head. Heavily relying balancing on his knees now on either side of Lance as he recaptured every detail of Lance’s face. 

“Stay”

He watched Lance blink heavily for a few moments as the word settles into his system. The word seemed to slowly take the same effect as it did when Keith heard it. He could feel the lava flowing through Lance’s veins hungrily as he gently whispered, “ok.”

Lance letting his free hand roam to Keith’s face cupping his chin tightly bringing him down for a firm kiss. Keith let his brain shut off turning full attention to that kiss. Greedily nipping Lance’s neck as he paused for a break. 

Keith paused as he noticed Lance’s wrist pinned against the mattress. He fumbled with Lance’s sleeve pulling it down exposing his own familiar handwriting permanently inked to Lance’s skin. 

“I told you I love you Keith. I just… wanted a part of you with me… forever you know.”

Keith took in Lance’s reddening face. His eyes moving away from to stare at the ceiling to avoid Keith’s gaze. 

But oh how Keith desperately wanted to look at him. 

Keith eases back to his knees taking his good hand and moving it to Lance’s chin. Gently guiding it back to face him. The air in Lance’s lungs seemed to freeze as the silence soaked the air. The air crackling with the gaze letting the words travel from heart to heart. 

“I love you Lance. I love you too freakin much,” Keith groaned swooping back down letting Lance breath again

Their kisses became desperate. There was an awkward scramble to move things around Keith’s cast. Soft chuckles shared as they finally freed Keith’s shirt to resume play. Lance’s hands tracing every new detail that was now his for the taking. 

Clothes tossed hazardously around the room hands and mouths testing and exploring the new terrain. Soft moans escaped hungry lips as things escalated. 

Euphoria humming through the room as years of patience and love finally roamed free. Bliss and yearning desperate to prove the words right that were permanently marked on Lance’s wrist. 

The adrenaline faded leaving the boys a love struck mess between the covers. Exhaustion setting in. Lazy kisses occasionally placed on the skin where they rested. Lashes drifting to a close. Hearts synchronized occasionally pulsing a small love you as sleep clouded them. 

Keith’s mind already glued to the final idea that drifted through. 

He was going to promise Lance he was there to stay. 

But it would have to wait till morning. 

.................................

Lance slowly drifted awake to the feeling of Keith running his hand carefully up and down his spine. The tips of his fingers felt like a wash of cool air against the heat of his skin. Lance shivered slightly tugging himself closer. 

“Sorry,” Keith muttered moving the hand away

Lance whined however wanting the contact back. Keith hesitated before returning to stroking Lance’s. Lance sighed content already deciding they were not leaving the bed today. 

The door creaked open only ten minutes later with the sound of nails clicking on the floor. 

“Go wake up your dads for me will you,” a voice muttered and soon Kosmo launches himself onto the bed

Lance groaned as he had taken the full force of the dog. Keith laughed removing his hand once again from Lance to pat Kosmo’s head. 

Kosmo wiggles his way right in between them whining and wiggling desperate for the attention. Lance sat up to scratch Kosmo’s belly giving Keith a view of his work last night. A trail of purple marks from under Lance’s jaw all down his neck and chest. Keith knew that the blanket hid more of his work farther below. A grin stole its way across his face at the thought of it. 

“I guess this means we should get up huh?” Lance said stretch a bit more

Keith groaned leaning back into his pillow. Kosmo whined again moving to lick Keith’s face.

“I’m going to shower really quick. K,” Lance chuckled pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead

Before Lance had the chance to fully move himself from the bed Keith reached out letting his hand hook behind Lance’s neck. He met him halfway savoring their good morning kiss despite the morning breath. 

He watched as Lance tip toed off to the bathroom before standing to dress himself. The mission still in his mind as he thought back to the thought he fell asleep on. 

He was going to marry Lance

He found Adam manning the stove and Shiro with the toaster. Sly looks from the pair didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Have fun last night?” Shiro teased

But Keith simply smirked pouring two cups of coffee. 

“I’m going to marry him,” he declared before taking a sip out of his cup

“You have sex one time and suddenly you are going to marry him,”  
Shiro teased as Adam threw an apple at him

“Ignore him. Besides Keith, I’m pretty sure everyone knew you idiots were going to get married before you all even came out to each other,” Adam stated stirring the eggs around the pan

“I’m serious though. I want to ask him. Like… soon.”

Adam raises an eyebrow at Shiro who was buttering the toast he just made to stick on a plate. 

“Can I suggest at least decompressing a bit? At least wait till you get this thing off and you move in with him,” Shiro tapped Keith’s cast, “Well I’m assuming you are moving in with him right? We aren’t kicking you out by any means it was just sorta an assumed thing.”

Keith’s mug paused on its way to his mouth. He hadn’t even thought of the subject. He was so used to basically being between base and Lance when he was here he sorta forgot it wasn’t actually his home. 

“Of course you didn’t talk about it. You were to busy doing other things last night,” Shiro smirked again earning another glare from Adam

“What he’s saying is do it properly. Don’t be the impulsive idiot you are when it comes to it. Like actually get a ring and make it sorta cute… unlike you Takashi,” Adam sassed moving through eggs to the table

“How many times have I apologized for that? I’m sorry! I was blinded by love!”

“And apparently Adam’s ass,” Keith snided earning a smack on the back of his head from Shiro just as Lance came in

“I would say don’t abuse him but he probably deserved it didn’t he,” Lance said sitting besides Keith

Keith slide the extra mug over to Lance earning one of those dazzling Lance smiles. It sent Keith’s heart into overdrive. The fact that Lance was also wearing Keith’s sweats wasn’t helping either. 

“Of course he did,” Adam said placing the bacon down as well before taking a seat

Lance hooking his ankle onto Keith’s calf as he dug into his breakfast and chatted away with Shiro and Adam. Keith trying to keep up with the conversation but would get lost in little movements Lance would do. Captivating him all over again. 

Lance was struggling as well. Every time he would catch Keith’s gaze a funny thrill riled inside him. Heat would spread through his chest and occasionally to his face when his thoughts drifted to last night. His thoughts clouded his distractions thinking of every movement and breath of what happened on that bed. 

Shiro and Adam left the pair to clean the kitchen as they moved to the living room. Lance stole his chance as Keith was elbow deep in warm soapy water trying to catch the fork that was avoiding him. Lance smirked at his struggle dipping his hand in the water fishing for Keith’s hand entwining their fingers and catching Keith’s full attention. 

“Stay with me.”

........................................

Though Keith would never admit it… he was glad Shiro told him to decompressing first. 

He jumped at the opportunity to live with Lance full time but it became clear night one that Keith wasn’t going to adjust to civilian life again right off the bat. Simple things would send his sense into override. The drop of a cup, a loud bang, a scream even if playful seem to transport him back. Often his instinct was to protect Lance quickly shielding from harm and grabbing what he could as protection. Lance always careful to reassure him coaxing him back to him. 

The nightmares weren’t better either. Night after night wake up in a cold sweat screaming. Lance and Kosmo always quick to comfort. Promising his safety. 

Not every night was bad though. More time went on and the more therapy Lance more or less forced Keith to go eventually seemed to bring a calming normal to the boys. Evenings soon consisted of Lance excitedly explaining how classes were going and how he couldn’t wait to finally start teaching History. They would talk of Keith and what his ideas for the future would be. The would snuggle together with Netflix acting as noise in the back. Some nights ended up tangled under the covers light marks marking the path they traveled just prior to sleep. The others simply watching each other fall asleep in such a brilliant haze. 

Not everyday was perfect but Keith’s decision never faltered. So after six months of waiting Keith couldn’t wait any longer. 

Lance came home same as always humming a tune and letting his bag slide to the ground. He paused as his keys hit the bowl seeing light flicker in the living room. 

“Babe?”

“Yes,” Keith smiled stepping out from the bedroom

Lance fully stepped in to see strands of lights and candles scattered around the room. A single blue rose sat in a vase on the table. Mini homemade pizzas and garlic knots sat fresh and ready. 

“Keeeiith,” Lance whined slightly but couldn’t hide the smile

They chatted over dinner on the floor of the living room. Keith cautiously pouring the good whiskey he had stashed. He chuckled each time Lance’s nose wiggled when he took a sip.

He couldn’t help but admire Lance in the dim setting. The flickering lights highlight his sun kissed skin as his blue eyes stood out seeking Keith’s soul. 

Keith played over the words in his mind again and again. Only one kept repeating itself in his mind however. 

Stay

Keith reached for Lance’s hand lightly stroking the back of the hand to the top of his fingers. He let them tease each other before letting them drift to the palm and then to the wrist. He felt so at ease in this moment. More confident than anything else he had ever done. 

“Lance… I have a question.”

Lance hummed weaving their fingers together giving Keith’s hand a squeeze. 

“Have you ever realized how much power the word stay has when it comes from you?” Keith let his other hand drift to Lance’s lips brushing lightly with his thumb before settling to cup Lance’s cheek

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lance breath against the fingers as they wandered

“Anytime I heard you say you were going to stay with me I always felt instant relief. Even if I didn’t exactly show it to you at first. Those times you stayed outside my door or came over when I would wake up as a kid screaming. You always told me you were here to stay. I you have. You’ve never left me even when I messed up.”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand frowning a bit at the last bit

“It hurt when you asked me to stay and for the first time… I couldn’t. I lost sleep over it. I was terrified something would happen because I wasn’t there. I started trying to figure out ways to come back to you… but I also knew it was something I had to do.”

Lance leaned into the contact of his cheek blinking slowly at Keith trying to see where Keith was leading to. 

“I don’t know… if that word has enough power coming from me though. I just really need you to know Lance that I love you. I love you more than I even understand to explain. It was always you. There was never a doubt in my mind and I want it to be you. I want it to be you who I stay with for the rest of my life. I want to stay by your side.”

Keith withdrew his hand from Lance’s face pulling the small box with the ring nestled inside from his pocket. Lance’s eyes shining at a different hue now. Gently squeezing Keith’s hand as he flipped the lid with his thumb. 

“Lance… will you stay with me for the rest of our lives?”

Lance couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. He had the biggest smile on his face as he looked from the ring back to Keith who seemed to already know the answer by the way his eyes could never leave Lance’s. 

“I would love to stay with you forever,” Lance whispered wiping the tears tracing a path down his cheeks

Lance leaning in sealing the fate. Knowing that it was ok. No matter what they would always stay together. 

And they did

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! I apologize if the formatting is a bit off. I am still new to this site and I was trying to transfer it all from different documents.


End file.
